


it’s you holding me together

by knightfelix (Taeyn), Taeyn



Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, gender neutral reader, making up after an argument, soft, tipsiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/knightfelix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: You open the door to see Mammon standing there, needing both of his arms to hold up a very floppy Satan. From the way Satan's arms are draped around Mammon's neck......wait, is Satan actuallydrunk?-(or, Satan tries to make up with you after a fight)
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	it’s you holding me together

Despite angrily telling Satan that he's the last person you want to see, he approaches your workbench during classes that morning, then points out that your potion is wrong and that he can help you fix it.

"No thanks, I'm good," you say stiffly. "I'll ask Belphie to help."

From across the classroom, Belphie seems to wake from his deep slumber on instinct, then throws you a soft smile and rubs his eyes as he pushes back his chair.

Satan stares at Belphie, a flicker of annoyance crossing his features before he nods, leaving his study notes on your desk in case you change your mind.

You don't.

-

Satan's on dinner duty that evening at the House of Lamentation. If you weren't having a fight, you would have visited him down in the kitchen, sitting up on the bench and keeping him company while he pipes various things out of icing-bags and stirs countless steaming pots on the stove. Satan's a very meticulous cook, when he wants to be.

Tonight however, rather than his carefully crafted cuisine, every single item Satan has prepared is from the human world, they're all your favourite foods that you've mentioned you miss sometimes.

Even things that really are quite unusual to serve as part of a three course meal.

"Er, Satan?" Asmo ventures, poking his bowl with his spoon. "I'm sure you're... um... trying to push the boundaries of innovation, but-"

"The kitchen's still open if you want to make your own, Asmo," Satan snaps, his glare darkening as he takes a huge mouthful and refuses to look at you.

You can sense Lucifer's subtle gaze directed toward you as you eat. Asmo might not have noticed, but you're sure the rest of his brothers can figure Satan must've skipped class in order to pick up all these human-world ingredients.

They just have no idea why.

-

You're sitting at your desk reading, but you feel like you haven't absorbed anything of the last few pages at all. Maybe you should go and talk to Satan. He's clearly trying the best he can to make it up to you.

Before you can get up, you hear the sound of footsteps and Mammon calling your name outside your door, then clumsy-sounding knocking.

You open the door to see Mammon standing there, needing both of his arms to hold up a very floppy Satan. From the way Satan's arms are draped around Mammon's neck...

...wait, is Satan actually _drunk?_

"Er, ya see, I found this in the nightclub lost property..." Mammon teases, affectionately patting Satan's head. "Is it yours?"

Still in shock, you open your arms to receive Satan, who gives you an unsteady smile and nestles into you instead. Mammon hands you a bottle of water that he's been helping Satan drink on the way home, then pats Satan's shoulder and says to shoot him a call if you need help.

"He really did find me in lost property. I was looking for the bathroom though," Satan says blurrily, you're trying to help him sit down but he won't budge, his face is still wedged into your neck as you hold him up.

"You're okay..." you say gently, rubbing Satan's back as he slowly peers up, then suddenly looks confused about how he got here.

"Wh- wait. No, I'm not." Satan's voice is decidedly more determined as he pulls back from you, trying to frame his thoughts. "I'm not okay. You're not talking to me."

"I... was pretty upset," you admit, you can't help feeling sad when you remember your fight. "But I was never not talking to you."

Satan grimaces, his cheeks flushing hot as he can't meet your eyes. "In class... and then at dinner. I wanted you to know, even when we're quarreling... and we haven't made up yet..."

He glares at the floor, looking irritated, then uncertain.

"I'm always sorry," Satan mumbles, "even if I just haven't said it yet."

Gently, you hold out your arm to him, either to steady him or for a hug, if he wants it. Satan takes a tentative step into your space for you to hug him. Even though he isn't sure if he's allowed to hug back, he dips his head a little toward your shoulder, clearly wanting you to keep holding him. Your arms close softly around him as you don't let go.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ;w; I know this was really just a short thing :'33
> 
> My fluff/sickfic obey me writing is mostly on Wattpad in case anyone wants to find me there <3 my username is ‘knightfelix’, I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
